


Ohana Valentine's Day:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Celebrations, Children, Daughters, Family, Friendship, General, Gift Exchange, Gift Fic, Gift Giving, Love, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Surprises, Team as Family, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9552653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: The Five-O Ohana got a surprise from their favorite person, Will they like it?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!*





	

*Summary: The Five-O Ohana got a surprise from their favorite person, Will they like it?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!*

 

The Five-O Taskforce were riding the waves of their success, as they were coming into the HQ, after having a successful bust, & everyone got out without injuries, & they got their suspects into custody, which they belong. Everyone just wanted to chill, & enjoy the remainder of the day, & spend it with their love ones.

 

When they got there, Each of their offices were decorated with decorations that fitted their personalities, & it was also Valentine's Day, Which should given them a clue. "Who did this ?", Captain Lou Grover asked, as they explored all around the room, & space. "I did", A Young Voice said piping up, as it came closer to them. "Grace, Why ?", Officer Kono Kalakaua asked, as the ex-surfer was confused by all of this, & needed it to be explained to her.

 

"Well, I was a little bit bummed, cause we were all suppose to be together, I figured if you couldn't celebrate Valentine's Day outside of the office, I would bring it to you, Cause I love you all", The Little Girl smiled, as she handed them little bags of their favorite kind of cookies, It touched the team & ohana very much. "We love you too", Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly said, as the tech genius hugged her, & the others followed, expressing their appreciation to her.

 

"You are the best, Monkey, I mean it, You _**really**_ are", Danny smiled, as he was feeling proud of his daughter, Steve agreed,  & said, as he said, "You have the best heart, Gracie, Out of anyone that we know". Lou said with a smile, "It's a great quality to have, Now we have some stuff for you", & they went to hand over their gifts to her. She loved it all, & thanked her ohana profusely, & they had a little party in the break room, before they left for the day.

 

"Happy Valentine's Day", Grace declared to her ohana, "Happy Valentine's Day", The Group said in unison, Hugs & kisses were passed around, & they all felt like there is nothing else, that they could ask for. They all left together, cause it felt right, & they separated, & were on their way to do their plans, & enjoy themselves for a change, instead of being unhappy half of the time.

 

The End.


End file.
